


Possession 着魔

by GwenBi_Wan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-18 07:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14208456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenBi_Wan/pseuds/GwenBi_Wan
Summary: 克隆人战争中，肯诺比将军患上了PTSD…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PTSD！欧比旺。断肢、血腥场面提及。OOC！舔肛提及。mob.

欧比旺不能入睡。

 

他试过了，但每当他闭上眼睛，克隆人士兵鲜血淋漓的断肢就会折磨他。他尽全力想要保护他们，但他没有办法，那时他和他的部队被击落，他和幸存的部下被困在损毁的飞船里。

 

那时他在想什么？他周围是部下的尸体，歪歪扭扭的躺在飞船上，再也不能拿起武器。他想要逃离。他记得每一个与他共同作战的克隆人，哪怕他们长得一摸一样。现在他们倒在他的身旁，只因为欧比旺一个错误的决定，那么多士兵丧命。这个想法让欧比旺颤抖，眼前的景象几乎要夺走他的呼吸。一旁幸存的科迪指挥官发现了肯诺比将军的异常，“肯诺比将军，您的腿还好吗？不如我出去寻求救援吧。”欧比旺拦住了科迪，“不！科迪…外面是战场。会有人找到我们的。”他紧紧抓住科迪的手臂，他不能让科迪也…科迪会在作战前与他分享几个冷笑话，科迪总是听从他的指令…欧比旺抱紧自己的双腿，他想要就这样消失，窒息感像潮水一般要将他淹没。

 

芒迪大师的救援到了。科迪扶着受伤的欧比旺坐到掩体下。他还有仗要打。他不能就这样放任自己的情绪。深呼吸了几下，欧比旺开始部署防御。

 

他们寡不敌众。再一次，战场上只剩下了他与科迪。欧比旺扶着掩体艰难的站了起来。克隆人的鲜血和脑浆溅到他的脚边，他想要躲闪。他受伤的腿无法支撑他的重量，但他依然咬着牙点亮了光剑。“也许这就是我的结局了。”欧比旺发现自己甚至有一丝愉悦。

 

安纳金发现了他们。雷克斯的子弹击中了想要攻击欧比旺的机器人士兵。安纳金总是能在欧比旺最需要的时候给予他帮助。

 

接下来的一段时间，欧比旺都留在了绝地圣殿修养。科迪不忙于战事的时候来看望过他。明亮但缺少装饰的房间里，肯诺比将军只穿着宽松的袍子，科迪一进门就被欧比旺推到了床上。欧比旺曾经在无数个难眠的夜晚找到科迪。他命令科迪粗暴的对待他，弄疼他，最后他在科迪的手里颤抖着高潮。现在，科迪仔细的给欧比旺扩张，尽量不压到肯诺比将军腿上的伤口，欧比旺轻轻笑了几声，科迪现在对他就像是小女孩终于得到了心爱的娃娃。欧比旺轻抚着科迪的黑发，纵容克隆人的舌头舔弄他的后穴。

 

这一次的性爱相当的温情。高潮过后的科迪从身后搂住欧比旺的腰，满足的睡去。欧比旺这一次没有拒绝科迪的亲密动作。身后人有力的心跳提醒着欧比旺，科迪是爱他的。无数次，科迪高潮时都会寻找欧比旺的嘴唇，但欧比旺每次都会拒绝。“不能亲吻，不要亲吻我。”欧比旺承受不起。“我这种人不配得到科迪的爱。”欧比旺任由泪水润湿枕头。

 

对科迪来说这一切本来是他从未体验过的美好，直到第二天早上。科迪醒来，身旁已经不见了欧比旺。科迪在盥洗室找到了他。欧比旺的手紧紧握着水池的边缘，头埋在满满一池水中。科迪轻轻我住欧比旺的肩膀，没想到的是欧比旺突然大力推开了他，一把抓起不远处的光剑，他看科迪的眼神就像是看一个充满敌意的陌生人。过了一会，欧比旺才放下光剑，向科迪说了抱歉，之后头也不回的把科迪留在他的房间。

 

科迪再次见到肯诺比将军，他又披上了军装，从容的下达作战命令。他知道欧比旺很久没有睡过好觉了，但他帮不了欧比旺，他总是拒绝他的帮助。

 

“安纳金！这不是一次救援任务！你必须把飞船开回科洛桑！”安纳金总是不让他省心，从他们还是师徒的时候就开始了。欧比旺习惯性的在心烦时轻抚额头。但安纳金也很少让他失望，他有自己的办事风格。这让欧比旺想起去世多年的奎刚，同样不喜欢遵守规则的绝地大师让学徒时期的他也十分头疼。现在他的处境没有比安纳金好到哪里去。格里弗斯将军的舰队追着他不放，此时他被十几架战斗机包围。欧比旺操控战机的手不自觉的颤抖起来，这很糟，“别是现在…”欧比旺再次感受到了呼吸困难，他想要躲藏，汗水满满浸湿他的衣服，指甲忍不住在手指上掐出一道道红印，他想要大叫，但这不能帮他解决目前的问题。即使这样，欧比旺还是突破敌军的包围，成功回到绝地的巡航舰上。

 

尤达大师察觉到了欧比旺的异常，“解决一切，原力会，耐心，你要。”欧比旺没有说话，他现在十分想自己一个人呆着。但当他一个人把自己反锁在小小的休息室，他仍然不能逃避那些景象：士兵的断肢，安静的躺在沙地上，鲜血、脑浆，谁知道那到底是什么，黏在他的作战服上，一些甚至透过他的手套，黏在他的皮肤上，他想要洗掉他们，他疯狂的在水池里清洗他的手，直到一层皮都被洗掉，他才觉得好受一点。

 

“师父！”安纳金大力敲着门，“师父！开门！你怎么了？”欧比旺的手颤抖着，不听他的指挥，但他还是打开了反锁的门。他被欧比旺苍白的脸色吓了一跳，“师父…”欧比旺抬头，对上了安纳金碧蓝的双眼。安纳金知道了。不需要师父说一个字，安纳金就知道了原因。年轻人的手不自觉的抚上他留着胡子的脸，这一次，欧比旺没有拒绝。


	2. Chapter 2

安纳金明白。这段时间他没有多少机会能见到自己的师父，战事总是让安纳金分身乏术。上一次他就注意到了欧比旺手上掐出的红印，只是没有时间让他安抚自己的师父。这次，他违反了命令，他不想再等。安纳金的吻很温柔，让欧比旺想起了纳布潺潺的山泉。

 

之后安纳金总会请求与欧比旺共同执行任务。战地的夜晚，欧比旺会缩在安纳金的怀抱里沉沉睡去。他还是会对突然的触碰有激烈的反抗，但安纳金学会了怎么在欧比旺感到安全的时候继续他的动作。欧比旺也不再需要害怕飞行了，安纳金为他揽下了一切需要独自一人驾驶战斗机的任务，欧比旺只需要负责陆上作战就好。

 

科迪偶然看到了作战室里的两人。安纳金随意的靠在桌子旁，他的影子挡住刺眼的阳光，笼罩着欧比旺。肯诺比将军终于笑了，绿眼睛痴迷的看着安纳金。但这并没有让科迪好受，他隐隐感觉，安纳金没有拯救欧比旺，他只是把他拉进了另一个深渊。

 

安纳金能感觉到，在自己的看护下，欧比旺正在慢慢好起来，现在他不再抗拒安纳金的触碰了，掐自己的次数也少了很多，有时甚至会主动牵安纳金的手。

 

直到上一次他不得不听从尤达的命令出紧急任务，留欧比旺单独在营地里不到七个行星日。

 

安纳金不在，欧比旺再一次不能入睡。科迪友好地拍了拍他的肩，得到的回应是差点被光剑捅出个窟窿和一个受惊的眼神。科迪也不得不把欧比旺房里所有的锋利工具收走，因为掐自己已经缓解不了欧比旺的不安，他选择不停的用小刀划自己的手腕，看着鲜血顺着皮肤的纹理流下。第六天，欧比旺终于忍无可忍，再一次拉着科迪到了营地外。这一次，没有润滑，没有扩张，欧比旺命令科迪不许温柔的对他。科迪做不到，哪怕肯诺比将军可以借口自己的违抗，要了自己的命，他也做不到。科迪推开了欧比旺。

 

虽然在打仗，但当地还留有几家肮脏的小酒馆，供不学无术、游手好闲的人享乐。欧比旺走进了其中一家。他知道自己的吸引力，只要稍稍往吧台一坐，就有不少登徒子请他喝酒。欧比旺一杯也没有拒绝。之后他强忍着恶心与不安，跟着一个棕发的人类青年来到了酒吧的库房。虽然欧比旺表示不需要润滑，他可以直接上，但青年还是好心的帮欧比旺做了扩张，又吐了一些唾沫在自己的阴茎上。青年终于进入欧比旺的身体，这让他发出满足的呻吟，体内的充实感让他感到安全。撕裂的感觉和这相比已经不算什么了。不需要青年多么温柔的照顾，他就射在了自己的小腹上。青年听到这个绿眼睛的美人不停的叫着‘安纳金’，也只是稍稍皱了皱眉，这块肥肉搞到了手，谁还在乎他叫的是安纳金还是其他什么姘头的名字。欧比旺高亢的叫声引来了其他四五个醉鬼，他们七手八脚剥光了欧比旺的袍子。这个美人似乎很喜欢疼痛的感觉，因为其中一个人粗暴的拧了拧他粉色的乳头，换来的是更加放荡的叫声。

 

他们用阴茎把欧比旺填满了。面前的人难耐的拉下裤子，一根丑陋的阴茎弹出来，不停蹭着欧比旺的脸，他尽量忽略难闻的膻腥味，顺从的张开了嘴，卷起的舌头舔过了冠状沟，吮吸着把这根东西含的更深。欧比旺几乎无法呼吸，那人扯着他的头发，想要他吞下更多，龟头抵住他的喉口，欧比旺本能的想要呕吐，几滴泪水滑过他的脸侧。那人他其实什么都不需要做，身后的青年抓着欧比旺的腰肢，那里已经掐的泛红，不断的撞击让欧比旺的膝盖慢慢的向前滑去。有人说他很放荡，“难道克隆人的将军们都这么下贱吗？下次应该多找几个来玩玩。”看来他们认出他来了，粗暴的动作提醒着欧比旺，他们不喜欢他，他给他们的星球带来了战争。“你给你的上司这么做过吗，婊子？嗯？跪在他们面前帮他们吸出来？我想科洛桑的那些老屌不能把你插爽吧？”语言的羞辱让欧比旺绞紧了肠道，身后的人用力的拍了拍欧比旺的屁股，留下一个红印，欧比旺想要尖叫，但只能发出呜呜的声音，口水顺着嘴角流下。“也许他和克隆人们这么搞过呢？那么多根一摸一样的屌同时插你，你能分得清谁是谁吗？还是说你到最后根本不知道谁在操你？”欧比旺还没反应过来，前面的人就射在了他喉咙深处，还没等欧比旺停下咳嗽，另一根阴茎就插了进来，溅入气管的精液让欧比旺几乎要窒息，他努力的吞下剩下的液体。最新加入的人拉起了欧比旺的右手，引导他为自己撸动，几下之后，欧比旺条件反射一般的自己开始了手上的动作，拇指滑过马眼，接着是冠状沟下面，前液的润滑让欧比旺更快的撸动起手里的东西，不时轻抚过双球。那人对他的表现很满意，不一会儿就射在了欧比旺的脸上，一些精液还沾上了他的睫毛。欧比旺更加卖力的吮吸着面前的阴茎，舌尖像是要钻进马眼一样舔弄着，不时舔过柱身突出的血管。身后的棕发青年用力挺动了几下，射在了欧比旺肠道深处，依然意犹未尽的抽插了几下，才慢慢退出后穴。新来的两个人看着欧比旺收缩着的粉红的小洞，一时间没办法决定谁先享用，最后，阴茎更大一些的那个人挤进了欧比旺红肿的的穴口，几乎要抹平所有的褶皱，欧比旺的喉头收缩着，身前的人发出一声满足的呻吟。前一个人的精液很好的做了润滑，挺动了几下，那人试探着再伸进了一根手指。撕裂感让欧比旺的手指抠进了身下的泥地，但他口中发出的却是满足的呻吟，“想要更多，更多，填满我，撕开我，让我感觉到…”欧比旺的头脑中划过这些字眼。身后人的另一只手粗暴的撸动着欧比旺的阴茎，他的脑中一片空白，呜咽着射在了那人的手里，接着他的精液被抹在了自己的屁股上。那人又加入了一根手指，身后的抽插没有停止，阴茎贴着手指进进出出。突然后穴里的手指撤了出来，阴茎也退到了穴口。欧比旺正想吐出嘴里的阴茎，转头催促，另一根性器立刻挤入了他的穴口。“有什么区别呢？”不过是多了一根侵犯他的工具罢了。两根阴茎撕裂了欧比旺的肠道，鲜血混着精液顺着欧比旺的大腿滴落在沙地上，欧比旺满足的想要尖叫。身前的人终于把精液射进了欧比旺的喉咙，他按着欧比旺的头让他舔干净软掉的性器，欧比旺顺从的做了，湿漉漉的绿眼睛直勾勾的盯着那人满脸的横肉，那人几乎要再次勃起。没人再侵犯他的嘴，他们想听听他叫床的声音是不是和后面的小洞一样的淫荡。欧比旺满足了他们，接着一个巴掌打在他沾满精液的脸上，换来欧比旺更加欲求不满的声音。身后的两人同时射在了他的身体里，在欧比旺的屁股上抹干净了阴茎上沾的血液和精液才提上裤子离开。接下来的人让他躺在了泥地上，小石子划伤了欧比旺的背。他的腿被折成M型，大腿紧贴着他的胸口，小腿搭在了那人的肩膀上，阴茎把后穴里残存的浊液捣的叽咕作响，带出的部分被捣成泡沫，在穴口形成一圈带着血丝的白浊，那人的蓝眼睛让他想起了安纳金，他迷离的对那人笑了笑，身上的人愣了一下，再次射在了欧比旺的身体里。

 

欧比旺想永远这样逃避，他不想回到战场，他不想再面对克隆人残缺的尸体。这场战争似乎永远不会分出胜负，而且就算他们赢了又能怎么样呢？总会有别的战争爆发，总会有人丧命，也许他就是下一个，也许安纳金就是下一个。泪水在沾满精液的脸上划过浅浅的痕迹。

 

被轮奸了多久，欧比旺也不记得了，他最后的记忆是安纳金走进了库房，对侵犯他的人施用了原力锁喉，扯出了欧比旺后穴里的酒瓶，带出一股股混着血丝的浊液。血红的眼睛像是想要把欧比旺也掐死。但他只是脱下自己的外袍，裹起了浑身青紫手印的欧比旺，回到营地。

 


	3. Chapter 3

下

 

安纳金完成任务回到他与欧比旺驻扎的营地，却发现没人知道欧比旺在哪。他按耐住自己的怒火，用原力搜索着。痛苦、无尽的思念，一个肮脏的地方，酒。

 

找到这个小酒馆没有花安纳金太多精力。他推开库房的门，扑面而来的情欲的味道混合着酒味和血腥味让安纳金几乎想要掏出光剑。接着他就看到一个肥硕的身躯用酒瓶疯狂的捅进欧比旺的身体，他全身各处都是青紫的手印，绿眼睛失神的盯着一处肮脏的角落。除了那个男人，周围还有几个人已经解开了裤子。

 

安纳金的怒火几乎要烧穿他的脑袋。他毫不犹豫的对侵犯欧比旺的人使用了原力锁喉。其他几个人想要逃跑，但还没能靠近仓库的门就被安纳金拖了回来。

 

最后一个人倒在他的面前。现在只剩他和欧比旺了。‘为什么你要这样对我？’安纳金走近，‘为什么要这样折磨自己？’但欧比旺不能给他回答。安纳金的手覆上欧比旺的脖子，他没有收紧，他做不到。最后他克制住自己，尽量温柔的拔出还陷在欧比旺身体里的酒瓶，忽视了带出的一小股白浊。他用绝地袍裹起欧比旺，离开满是尸体的酒馆。

 

欧比旺被一阵水声惊醒。坐在床边的安纳金给他倒了他一杯温水，“我想你也许会需要润润嗓子。”欧比旺接过了水杯抿了几口就放下了，他想坐起身。安纳金巧妙的躲过了欧比旺的拥抱和亲吻。“你需要休息，我不应该打扰你的。”没等欧比旺回答，安纳金就离开了他的房间，关门声很轻。

 

接下来的几天欧比旺都没能见到安纳金。科迪说天行者将军忙于应战，好几天没能好好休息了。科迪说的没错，但欧比旺知道要安纳金在回避自己。他能理解，如果他是安纳金，他也许再也不会想见到自己了吧。欧比旺再次狠狠的掐在了还未完全愈合的伤口上，新长出的组织没想到会被这样对待，马上裂了开来，鲜血浸湿了纱布，疼痛慢慢的释放，他却满足的笑了起来。

 

这是安纳金炸毁的第三辆敌军坦克了。

这一仗打得很艰难。他想要安静的思考下一步动作，但欧比旺不断的闯进他的脑子。他们还没有好好聊过那件事。安纳金恨欧比旺，‘伤害自己并不能解决问题，他怎么就不明白。’

第四辆坦克在他身后爆炸。

_他还能记起那些浊液是怎样流出欧比旺的身体，他把他打横抱在怀里，他还想叫他的名字。他紧紧搂住他的脖子…_

一个疏忽，机器骑兵差点击中他的手臂。

_他为他检查伤口，那些畜牲的指甲划伤了他的脸，他的膝盖上全是陷进肉里的碎沙，腿上的伤迸裂开来，流了很多血。_

一个机器骑兵走运，击中了一个克隆人。安纳金下一秒就把它砍成了两截。

_他在做噩梦，安纳金叫不醒他，他的额头上出了一层薄薄的汗水，被单被他紧紧攥在手里，他缩成一团。_

他的克隆人军队还是占了上风，机器骑兵们已经准备撤退了。

_他醒了，他想抱他，他拒绝了。_

他们必须好好谈一谈。

 

安纳金回到营地，欧比旺坐在落地窗前的扶手椅上，眼下化不开的阴影提示安纳金他也几天没能好好休息。青紫的痕迹已经褪成了成黄色，他在慢慢好起来。安纳金走上前，伸手弄乱欧比旺的头发，他似乎感觉到了安纳金的到来，没有反抗，反而拉住了那只手，放到了自己唇边，轻轻落下一吻。这个角度能让安纳金看到欧比旺低头时过分明显的脊椎骨。安纳金蹲了下来，让欧比旺能平视着自己。

“我们应该谈谈。”安纳金拉着欧比旺的手。

“我很好，只是…”

“不，你不好。我以为我能让你好起来，但我做的只是让你依赖我。”

“这有什么问题吗？”安纳金似乎能透过那双清澈的绿眼睛望见欧比旺的心。他不忍心打碎它。

“对，没问题。只要我们在一起。”

欧比旺穿着平日的睡袍，只是现在它显得大的过分。安纳金脱下了它。几日不见，欧比旺又瘦了。他看上去就像是一件精美的瓷器，被打碎，又被安纳金精心的拼接起来，细碎的裂痕让他更显珍贵。

绿眼睛在阳光下泛着金色，没有血色的嘴唇因为亲吻而泛红，明显的水光让它看上去十分诱人。

“你可以吗？”安纳金喘着粗气，他可没忘记欧比旺的伤口。

“我好的差不多了。”红晕爬上了欧比旺的脸颊。

安纳金没再说话，他也没有为欧比旺扩张，只是低头含住了欧比旺阴茎的前端。欧比旺没有预料到安纳金的动作，轻轻的惊呼了一声。

他在安纳金口中释放，这场性事也随之结束，安纳金到浴室解决了他的问题。在欧比旺完全好起来之前，他是不会碰他的。

 

一切都在慢慢好起来。直到博格为欧比旺挡下了科迪的致命一击，他们像布娃娃一样掉进了潭水之中。他几乎要窒息，冰冷的液体涌入他的肺，好在他迅速的游上了岸。他的双腿颤抖着，但他不能这样倒下，还不是时候。看来他是为数不多幸存的绝地了，他仍然无法相信科迪就这样背叛了他。希望安纳金没事。安纳金…欧比旺不自觉的掐着自己的手指。

 

看到全息投影的那一刻，无助再次向欧比旺涌来。“还不是时候，还不能倒下。”欧比旺用尽全力摆脱自己的情绪。只是他没想到，在穆斯塔法，光剑就这样削掉了安纳金的四肢。欧比旺想要跪在地上抱住自己哭泣，但他不能，还不是时候。

 

他护送卢克回到与安纳金初见的地方，看着卢克长大。年轻人驾驶穿梭车的样子让他想起了安纳金，很多次，他都想冲上前拥抱这个孩子，但他不能，还不是时候。

 

终于，与安纳金再一次相见，他没能透过黑色的面罩看到那双蓝眼睛。他放下了光剑。

 

 


End file.
